Life years Later
by KTHadlock
Summary: This is a story about what happens when Grissom and the team go to San Francisco to help with a case and find the one thing they never thought they'd see again...Sara Sidle.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll I hope you will enjoy my story. This is a story of why Sara left and what will happen when the team finds her. The pairings are GSR! And maybe NickOC, and GregOC.

**Chapter 1**

**Flashback 11/15/07**

_Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle were laying in bed in their apartment, when Sara spoke "Gil, do you ever wanna have kids with me?" "Sar-bear I love you but I'm to old to be a dad. Also I just got you back and I don't want to share you with anyone or anything at the moment, o.k.?" Sara just nodded she tried to hold back tears, because she Sara Sidle was pregnant with Gil Grissom's child and he didn't want anything to do with it. _

_The next day an old Case came back to haunt her. After the case Sara Sidle decided she was no longer going to stay in Las Vegas. She had to get away if not for her then for her unborn child.. She called up her old boss Mark Davis and asked "Hey Mark it's Sara Sidle…I was wondering if you had any job openings?... That would be great when I can start... That's perfect…Oh Mark I need you to tell you this I'm pregnant…Thanks Mark see you soon." Now all she had left to do was say good-bye to Her lover Gil Grissom._

_'Gil you know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. Lately I haven't bean feeling well, truth be told I'm tired. Out in the desert I relized that sense my father died I've spent my entire life with ghost, and I need to bury them, and I can't do that here. I'm so sorry no matter how hard I fight it off I'm left with a feeling that I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going but I know I have to do this. I'm afraid I'll disrupt and worse you'll be their to see it. Be safe, know I tried very hard to stay, know that you're my one and only and I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Are life we had together was the only home I've ever known. Know that I love you and always will. Good-bye.'_

**End Flashback 11/15/11**

It was four years ago today that Sara Sidle, the love of Gil Grissom's life left without a trace. He tried to find her but no hope came it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. It was the start of shift and he was his usual grumpy self. He hasn't smiled sense that day four years ago. Then to make maters worse Conrad Ecklie came into his office. "Gil I'll get right down to the point. You know the high profile case you and your team worked where the killer killed woman and their husbands, of course you do well the killers struck again but this time down in San Francisco and you and your team down their to help with the investigation. And the sheriffs approved so theirs no getting out of it. Here are your tickets you leave at seven this morning." And he left without looking back.

Grissom was mad. He was usually mad but now he was pissed. As he walked to the break room lab rats followed him with their eyes. As he walked into the break room his team gave him their undivided attention. "Go home and pack the sheriff's sending us down to San Francisco to help with an investigation, we leave a seven." And he turned around and walked out of CSI and to his car and drove to the hotel he'd been staying at sense Sara left. He still had the apartment but everything reminded him of Sara so he couldn't live their. He gave Hank to Greg. He laid on the bed and thought of the only thing he ever thought of Sara.

I hope ya'll enjoyed it I hope to update soon. Please leave a review on your opion of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Down in San Francisco Sara Sidle rolled over when her alarm went off, she had to get up and go to work. She got up and went and took a hot shower. When she got out she got dressed in her black skirt, with a moron shirt and matching black jaket, she also put on her make-up she used to hate putting on make-up but now it was part of her dailey routine. After she did that she walked back into her room and went into her closet and pulled out a pair of black heels.

She walked down the hallway and stopped outside a door with butterfly's on it and a sign that said Gabby on it. Sara opened the door and their layed her daughter Gabriella Sidle Grissom. She walked over too the bed and crouched down and whispered "Gabby…. Time to get up… you get to go to work with mommy today." Then Sara saw a pair of dark midnight blue eyes staring up at her. "Morning mommy" yawned Gabby. "Morning honey. You gotta get up, so we can go to mommy's work." Said Sara. "Ó.K. mommy" said Gabby throwing off the covers and running to the bathroom to get ready. "Mommy! Can you make my hair look like yours?" "Sure honey" said Sara. Her hair was naturally curly but she strightend it in the morning.

20 minutes later Sara Sidle and her daughter walked out of her town house and towards her car. She helped Gabby get in her seat and all buckled up. Then Sara got in and drove off towards SFPD.

When Sara entered the lab she stopped to pick up her messages her secretary Taylor commented on Gaby's outfit. Gabby was wearing a pair of jeans and a hornets sweatshirt. Gabby was a cheerleader for a little league baseball team.

SaraSidle was the day-shift supervisor. Sara Sidle used to be a workaholic but now she had something else to do on her free time and that was to be a mother to Gabby. "Sara Mark wants to see you in your office." Said Taylor. Mark Davis was the lab dirocter and one of Sara's best friends. When she reached her office she saw Mark in their waiting for her.

"Sara. Gabby it's good to see you again. Gabby do you think you could go to the break-room uncle Eric is in their." Said Mark "Yeah uncle Eric!" said Gabby with a huge smile. Gabby ran out the door and down the hall way towards the break-room when she got their she said "Uncle Eric!" and ran to the man with his arms open. "Gabby!" said Eric. He turned to the group of people in the corner "Everyone this is Gabby, Gabby these are some people me and your mommy are gonna work with for awhile Mr. Grissom, Ms. Willows, Mr. Brown, Mr. Stokes, and Mr. Sanders, can you say hi?" "Hi" said the small voice. Grissom, Cathrine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg all saw the same thing that little girl looked like a mini replica of their old friend Sara Sidle.

Back in Sara's office Mark was saying how the recent case that they were working on was just like a case in Las Vegas and he said that the LVPD night shift was here to help them solve the case. As soon as Sara heard night shift she knew what that meant Grissom. She would have to see him after all these years.

Mark and Sara walked down the hall Sara was screaming inside what would her old team say. When she reached the break-room she took a deep breath and walked inside and she heard Gabby saw "Mommy" and run up to her. Sara picked Gabby up and looked up and saw the faces of all the friends that she had left behind.

"Sara? Is it really you?" asked Greg. "Hey Greg it's me" said Sara Greg ran over to her and hugged her followed by Nick, Cathrine, then Warrick. Then Sara looked up and saw Grissom and she could tell he was sad and mad she knew he would be. The thing that she didn't know was Grissom was none of those things he was in schock that after four years of searching he had finally fond her.

"Sara who is this little girl she's so cute." Asked Cathrine. "Guys I'd like you to meet my daughter Gabreila but everyone just calls her Gabby." Said Sara smileing. "How old is she?" asked Grissom Sara didn't know what to say she knew that if she told him then he would figure out that Gabby was his.

Um… She's… um" she was then interrupted by Gabby saying "I'm 3 and a quarter." And she grinned. " Sara… Is she? Sara?" asked Grissom schocked Sara had tears in her eyes and she whispered the one word no one was expecting.

Hey ya'll I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but tell me what you think and what you think Sara's answer is. I hope to update soon. Luvs-Kate1408.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya'll I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but first I had summer school, then my computer broke, then when my rents finally got it fixed I went on vacation

Hey ya'll I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but first I had summer school, then my computer broke, then when my rents finally got it fixed I went on vacation. Now I really wanna update all of my stories before I go back to school on Thursday.

GSRGSRGSRGSRSGRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

**Chapter 3**

"_Sara who is this little girl she's so cute." Asked Cathrine. "Guys I'd like you to meet my daughter Gabriella but everyone just calls her Gabby." Said Sara smiling. "How old is she?" asked Grissom Sara didn't know what to say she knew that if she told him then he would figure out that Gabby was his._

_Um… She's… um" she was then interrupted by Gabby saying "I'm 3 and a quarter." And she grinned. "Sara… Is she? Sara?" asked Grissom shocked Sara had tears in her eyes and she whispered the one word no one was expecting._

"Yes, she's yours." Said Sara. Everyone's jaws dropped Grissom looked like someone had just punched him in the gut. He quickly recovered and went over to Sara and Gabby and led them out and down the hallway. "Where's your office? We need to talk." Said Grissom. Sara just nodded and led him and Gabby to her office.

When they reached the office Sara sat down at her desk and Gabby went over to the couch and played with the doll she had in her mommy's office. Grissom sat down and looked at Sara and said "This feels weird that your behind the desk and I'm not, but any way, why didn't you tell me that I was a father?!" asked Grissom. Sara just looked at him and tilted her head. "You neglected to tell me that I had a daughter who's almost 4! Sara for gods sake I have a right to know my own daughter!" "Yes you did have the right to know your daughter, but you lost it. You told me that you were to old to be a dad and you didn't want to share me, and basically you told me that you didn't want kids, but guess what I was already preagnant! That's why I left because I wasn't going to bring are daughter into a home where the father doesn't want her I was bought ino that and I wasn't gonna do that to my daughter." Said Sara looking Grissom straight into the eye.

"Sara, honey I'm sorry but did you know that a day hasn't gone by that I don't think of you…Sara I still love you with all of my heart and Sara I didn't think I could ever give you a family so that's why I never wanted kids I didn't think that I could." Sara smiled and looked up into Grissom's eyes and said "Gil, would you like to meet you daughter?" Grissom just smiled and nodded he couldn't seem to find his voice.

Sara looked over at Gabby who was just sitting on the couch playing with her doll and smiling oblivious to the fact that her mom and a man were talking or arguing. "Gabby?...Gabby?...GABBY?!" then on the 3rd time Gabby looked up at her mommy and smiled "Yeah mommy?" "Monkey do you remember that mommy told you that when you were older you would get to meet your daddy?" Gabby nodded and Sara continued "Well your daddy is here and you get to meet him today! Now he's right over here." Gabby looked past Sara and smiled for the first time in her life she saw her daddy. She slowly got up and looked at her mommy to see if she could go over their Sara nodded. Gabby walked over to Grissom and he looked down at her and he picked her up and put her in his lap "Hi Gabby I'm you dad." Said Grissom smiling. "Hi Daddy!" said Gabby as she hugged him.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Hey ya'll I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter I really hope to update soon but it all depends on how my first week of school goes. Please leave a review good or bad. Thanks to all who keep reading. Luvs-Kate1408!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I'm sorry that I have not updated in awhile but school has been very busy for awhile. So now I hope that you really enjoy this chapter please give me some feed back to tell me how I'm doing

In all the years Sara had known Grissom she never would have thought that she would see Gil Grissom crying. Now Sara felt guilty for keeping Gabby and Grissom apart. Grissom stood up and looked and Sara and said "Sara…what do you want to do now?" "I don't know Gil…I want you to be apart of Gabby's life but you work in Vegas an your only here until the case is solved and I don't want Gabby to see Vegas." Said Sara Grissom looked at Sara and said "What if after the case is over I come and live here near you and Gabby?" "Gil I couldn't ask you to leave the lab just to be closer to us. The lab is your life!" said Sara. "No Sara my life has always been and will always be with you your all I've thought of since you left I've hated my life and what its come to be since you left but now that I've found you I never want to leave you again." Said Grissom coming over to Sara and lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Sara I love you and I will always love you, as long as I'm near you and our family I'll never be sad again." And he lightly kissed her lips. "Mommy, Daddy I'm dirsty." Said Gabby from Grissom arms. "O.k. butterfly we'll get you something to drink what you want to drink?" asked Grissom. "offee!" said Gabby smiling. "Well she definitely is our daughter." Said Grissom smiling while Sara started to laugh. "Honey how about some apple juice?" asked Sara still smiling. "pwesse mommy."

After Gabby got some apple juice the family made their way back to the break room where the two teams were waiting. "Alright everyone we need to get to work now, I want you to pair up with someone from another team and then I want you to either go over old evidence or go over new evidence, me and Gil have to go meet with the sheriff and Director, so we'll be calling to check in on all of you now get to work.

Before Grissom and Sara went to the sheriff's office Sara dropped Gabby off at Marks office so she wouldn't have to be in on the meeting.

Hey ya'll I hope that you enjoyed this chapter please give me some feed back thanks so much to all who stuck with my stories. Luvs-Kate1508


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry that I havn't updated in along time its just my life has been very bad at the moment, firstly my comuter died and my parents wouldn't buy me a new one but they did fix the od one but when we got it back all fixe I didn't have any word so I couldn't write but I finally found the word CD so now I'm back up andrunning just as long as I still have my compter, because my parents are threating to take away my computer now because my Chemisty grade is't to good but I'm working on getting it back higher. I'm so sorry that I havn't updated in a long time but I'm back :) just give me a day or two to get my stories typed and then I'll post them. Thank you soo much for being pactience!!

~Katey2011~ 


	6. GoodBye CSI

Hello everyone I'm sorry to say that I just can't continue any of my CSI stories I have to admit ever since Grissom left that I just can't continue to watch the show and I just don't know where to go with any of my other stories so if you would like to continue this story or any of my other CSI stories, to please leave me a review and let me know. Again I am so sorry to all of my readers but I feel that I just can't continue to write about something that I have no passion about.

Love,

Katey2011


End file.
